Jori – Verdadero Amor Eterno
by AndyPain
Summary: Un apasionante historia de amor que cuenta como dos chicas vencen al destino y enfrentan todos los obstáculos que se le presentan en el camino al verdadero amor eterno… ¿Triunfara el amor?- ¡Jori!


Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Jori – Verdadero Amor Eterno<strong>

Era un día muy caluroso en Hollywood Arts, pero aun así era un buen día soleado.

-Hola Jade- dijo Tori, acercándose al casillero de su enemiga jurada

-Apártate de mi vista, Vega- contestó Jade, con su habitual mal genio.

-No peleen, chica- intervino Beck.

-Tienes razón, Beck. Por eso te amo y nunca nunca nunca podre amar a alguien mas que no sea a ti- contestó segura la gotica/emo/dark/Pelinegra/ojiazul/ojiclaro/la de chaqueta de cuero/la de la piel palida/Jade.

En esos momentos el corazón de Tori se oprimió en su pecho, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa.

Entra Cat, saludando a los chicos, hablando de cómo su hermano comió helado con el codo y todos ríen.

…

"Oh Jade, Oh Jade, si el mundo supiera que te amo secretamente… si tan solo yo también lo supiera, porque nunca me entero de nada. Esto no puede ser amor ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo es posible que me enamore de mi amienemiga? ¿De la novia de mi mejor amigo? ¿De la chica mas mala malévola mala de la escuela? ¿De la persona a quien siempre busque de amiga hasta obsesionarme? ¡JODER! ¡Eso no pasa!... aparte yo soy hetero"

Pensaba Tori, mientras Sikowitz comenzaba con su clase.

-Tori, tu estarás con Jade en la obra- dijo Sikowitz, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-No, qué asco, con Vega no- contestó Jade frunciendo el ceño, las cejas perforadas, los labios, el ombligo, el culo Y rolleando los ojos… todo al mismo tiempo.

-Sin discutir, Jade. Y en la obra harán de una pareja hetero, aunque en la mitad de la clase haya chicos, pero yo quiero que se desafíen, así que puse dos chicas, y resultaron ser ustedes, ya que Cat no es tan shipeable en el fandom como lesbiana- terminó Sikowitz, sin darle lugar a Jade de discutir.

-Está bien- terminaron aceptando las chicas.

…

En casa de Tori.

-Jade, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, pero si no lo hacemos desaprobaremos.

-Sí, está bien, solo lo hacemos por la nota, y JUSTO ahora ensayaremos la parte del beso… porque es la parte que más odio y mas deseo evitar.

-Está bien.

Las chicas se acercaron después de varios intentos y terminaron besándose. Pero entonces Jade se alejó de Tori y salió sin ningún tipo de explicación de la casa.

Obviamente, Tori se quedo viendo la puerta donde ya no había nadie y con mucho pesar empezó a llorar porque… porque es media latina, y se dio cuenta de lo que quería y le dolía… Jade en general.

…

En casa de Jade.

-Dios, no me puede gustar Vega, no me puede gustar Vega, no me puede gustar Vega, no me puede gustar Vega- se repetía Jade en voz alta, porque el recurso de usar comillas para los pensamientos está muy trucado.

30 min después y una extenuante charla analizándose a ella misma y los significados trascendentales del amor.

-No, no me gusta Vega, estoy enamorada de ella…que es diferente. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, pero soy tan terca y torpe que jamás pude aceptarlo… y ahora ella me odia.

…

En la escuela al día siguiente.

-Beck, te amo, jamás me dejes- dijo Jade, cagandose en todo lo que había reflexionado la noche anterior.

-Yo también, Jade. Sé que tenemos problemas pero siempre podremos arreglarlo con sexo y discusiones sobre tus celos infundamentados, porque soy un mal novio según y depende de quién me escriba, pero sé que me amas y yo luchare por esta obsesión, digo amor.

Tori escuchó esto escondida detrás de una cortina trasparente y dejo caer sus lagrimas, resignándose a sufrir por amor no correspondido.

…

En la escuela, en los merenderos ¿Dónde si no?

Jade ve que Sinjin se acerca mucho a Tori, en realidad ni siquiera se acercaba a Tori, se acercaba al basurero que estaba a la par de Tori, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que desde el punto de vista de Jade y su celosidad, Sinjin se quería casar con Tori, tener hard sex con Tori, no parar hasta darle quintisillos a Tori y obligarla a usar un Strap On de 14 cm con tachas y brillitos, mientras sus uñas pintadas de turquesa con brillito tambien (pero sin brillito en el dedo anular,que ese es un detalle importantísimo) se clavaran en su espalda.

Así que Jade se levantó y armó AltaEscenaPuntoCom de celos.

Tori se llevó a rastra a Jade al armario del conserje y la encara diciéndole porque hizo lo que hizo.

Jade se le declara super brutamente pero de forma romántica, porque estamos hablando de Jade West, que la chica caga murciélagos románticamente.

Tori entiende lo que dice Jade, porque es exactamente su opuesto, son el Ying y el Yang. El aire y el fuego, la tierra y el mar, la oscuridad y la luz, EL YING Y EL YANG ¡Joder!

¿Respiran eso? No, no, no son los olores a lavandina y detergente del armario del conserje, ni el olor a aceite y mugre, no. Se respira amor… amor, que dependiendo del rated, será amor obsesivo desenfrenado y lujurioso o será un amor amoroso con complicaciones, pero que se siente que triunfara.

Jade,de milagro, recuerda a Beck y le dice a Tori que la espere, que estarán juntas, pero que tiene que terminar algo antes.

…

En el RV de Beck.

-Beck, tengo que terminar contigo.

-No, Jade, yo te amo y sé que me amas.

-No, Beck. Debo terminar contigo.

-Está bien, Jade. Pero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo.

-Si, Beck, lo sé.

Se abrazan.

…

En casa de los Vegas

-¡Tori!

-¡Jade!

-Te compre un peluche negro que está lleno de bombones.

-Oh Jade, eso es tan dulce y tan propio de ti porque el peluche es negro… como tu alma.

-Tori, debo decirte algo.

-¿Qué es, Jade?

-Quiero decirte que te amo, pero no te lo diré, porque el carácter de mi personaje es muy fuerte y no me permite ser sensible contigo, aunque con Beck, quien en realidad nunca ame, me canse de decirle que le amaba.

-¡Oh Jade!

-¡Oh Tori!

Se besan apasionadamente, porque es un beso que llevaba años ocultos en las ansias de ambas chicas y sus subconciente.

-¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?- dijo el padre de Tori, a quien nadie parece recordar el nombre.

-¡Papá!

-¡Tori!

-¡Hija!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Jade!

-¡Sr Vega!

-¡Jade!

-¡Sra Vega!

-¡Burro!

-¡Papa, sé que es difícil de entender, pero yo amo a Jade!

-No, hija, eso es inaceptable.

-Pero papá, yo en serio la amo.

-¡Oh! ¡Hablabas en serio! Está bien, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz nosotros lo seremos- contestó el señor Vega abrazando a su esposa de costado.

-Gracias papá, son los mejores.

…

En casa de Jade.

-Papá, estoy harta que manejes mi vida y quieras introducirme a tus negocios.

-Jade, eres una niña inmadura, jamás entenderás el mundo de los adultos- contestó el señor West, a quien el nombre es desconocido también y no lo encuentras ni buscándolo en WikiVictorious.

-Si, papá, he madurado. Tengo novia y te lo digo solo para que te enojes conmigo porque así es mi carácter y que se joda el mundo, tienen que quererme por lo que soy... y soy una chica madura.

-No puedes tener novia ¡vete de mi casa! Has deshonrado a la familia.

…

En casa de Tori.

-¡Tori!

-¡Jade!

-¿Qué ha acontecido?

-¿Ahora hablas con propiedad?

-Sí, es que el autor ha madurado mientras escribía y ha aprendido palabras nuevas… como a usar sinónimos también- contestó con una sonrisa de lado la latina/morena/media latina/de ojos marrones/cantante /anfitriona / de tez caramelo/hombro bronceados/Tori.

-Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¡Sí! Él nunca me entenderá.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Sí, el mundo no nos entiende.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

-¡Oh por Dios! Sí, pero siéntate, Jade. Tengo algo que decirte.

La gótica y la latina se sentaron en SILENCIO mientras HABLABAN… sehhhh… hasta que Tori se armó de valor y dijo:

-Jade, estoy enferma.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Diarrea crónica y terminal.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-La única manera de salvarme es consiguiendo un ano nuevo, pero son muy caros.

-Descuida Tori… descuida.

…

McDonals… ¡Digo! Trabajo del señor West.

-¡Padre!

-¡Jade!

-¡Se que tenemos nuestras diferencia, pero la mujer que amo y a la cual aun no se lo digo, pese a que se está muriendo de una cagadera, se está muriendo… y necesito tu ayuda.

-Te ayudare, Jade, con la condición de que firmes este contrato que dice que nunca de los nunca de los nuncas podrás ver a Tori de nuevo… me paso por la el juanete que tengo en el dedo chiquito del pie, que seas menor de edad y que la ley dice que ningún contrato con menores debe ser tomado en serio y/o con la supervisión de un abogado y escribano. Solo fírmalo y extraeré del mercado negro un ano para Victoria Vega.

-De acuerdo, padre, lo hare- contestó Jade y firmó el acta.

…

Luego de la operación de Tori, en el hospital ¿Ovbiedades, donde?

-La operación de Tori ha sido un éxito gracias a que recibimos el ano justo tiempo- dijo el doctor.

-Que bueno es verlo a todos, chicos- comentó Tori en su camilla mirando a sus amigos. Pero faltaba la persona más importante de todas- ¿Dónde está Jade?

-Ella se fue, Tori.

-¿Qué? No puede ser- contestó esta, poniéndose a llorar… de nuevo.

…

En el aeropuerto.

-Victoria Vega.

-Señor West.

-Qué casualidad encontrarla por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo.

-…

-…

-…

-¿Y Jade?

-Jamás volverás a saber de mi hija.

-Pero yo de verdad la amo.

-Jamás, dije.

-Pero nuestro amor es amor verdadero.

-Recuerdo cuando la madre de Jade decía lo mismo… me he equivocado. Ustedes los jóvenes, sí que saben de amor. Jade esta en un internado en Inglaterra. Ve y búscala… y Tori, ahora sé que eres lo mejor para mi hija.

…

En el aeropuerto al día siguiente, toda la banda estaba allí, lista para tomar el avión a Inglaterra.

-Necesito sus pasaportes, documentes, permisos firmados, consentimiento de mayores, visa y los viajes pre-reservados de su vuelo- los detuvo el encargado.

-No tenemos nada de eso, buen hombre- dijo Tori- ayer me entere que el amor de mi vida se fue a Inglaterra e iremos a buscarla con todos mis amigos para que vuelva a mi lado.

-Eso fue bellísimo- contestó el encargado- por favor, aborden de inmediato ¿Qué importa la política de seguridad? el amor es lo que mueve al mundo.

Todos abordaron y viajaron a Inglaterra.

…

En un café.

-¡Jade!

-¡Tori!

-¿Por que estas vestida de camarera?

-Eso no importa, Tori, cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? Si mi padre descubre que estamos juntas de nuevo, te quitara el ano que consiguió en el mercado negro.

-No, Jade, hable con tu padre, él nos acepta. Por favor, vuelve con nosotros a Hollywoods Arts.

-No puedo, Tori. He conseguido una de las más prestigiosas becas en una universidad de aquí. Es muy difícil para mí elegir entre una carrera y el amor, digo, el aun no amor de mi vida.

-Lo entiendo, Jade… y respeto tu elección, pero antes… ¿Podemos tener una noche mágica, solo íntima para las dos?

-¿Te refieres a coger?

-Sí, pero con palabras mas Torisescas.

-Claro, Tori, pero… ¿estás segura?

-Totalmente.

-Yo lo he hecho miles de veces con Beck, con Ryder, con Robbie, con Cat, con Andre y Andre

-Dijiste dos veces Andre.

-Fue a propósito.

-¡Oh!

-Con tu hermana, con tu mamá, con Sinjin, con Rex y tengo un poster de Nina Drobev que suelo poner arriba, en el techo de mi habitacion, cuando uso un vibrador, que reproduce la musiquita de "Make it Shine"… ya sabes, para las noches en soledad… pero tú, Tori… tu eres virgen.

-Lo sé, Jade. Pero no hay nadie más a quien yo le quiera entregar mi florcita.

-¡Oh Tori!

-¡Oh Jade!

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al departamento de Jade, se despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron a tener sexo.

-Mmmmm Jade

-Mmmm Tori.

-Mmmmmm ahhhh Jade.

-Mmmmm ahhhhh Tori, te juro que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir como tú.

-Jade, te amo.

-Tori, te aprecio tanto.

-¡Jade, me vengo!

-¡Tori, yo también!

Y ambas chicas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo mismo mismo tiempo. Haciendo de la experiencia lo más cercano a tocar el cielo.

Luego de eso ambas generaron tanta humedad que la cama goteaba.

Jade trajó una toalla y comenzó a secar, pero el liquido cada vez era más.

Jade tuvo que buscar un trapeador para comenzar a limpiar los suelos que se habían humedecido debido a tan alocada noche… pero de repente ni eso basto y tuvo que buscar un balde para comenzar a sacar toda el agua de la habitación.

-Tori, estas tan húmeda por mi aun- dijo con una voz seductora, mientras daba baldazos hacia afuera del departamento

…

En el aeropuerto.

-Supongo que este es el adiós.

-Sí, el adiós para siempre.

-Siempre te amare, Jade West. Siempre seré toda tuya. Te amo.

-Gracias, Tori.

…

En la casa de los Vegas, ya en Hollywoods.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo tristemente, Tori, mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación

Solo entrar se encontró con Jade.

-Te amo, Tori.

-¡Oh por Dios, Jade! Lo dijiste.

-Sí, te amo te amo te amo y siempre te amare. Nunca nada nos podrá separar. He dejado todo por ti, y eso demuestra que es amor verdadero.

-Oh Jade.

-Oh Tori.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-…

-…

-Jade, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo… naci de manera diferente a otras chicas.

-¿Diferente?

-Si…

-¿Cómo diferente?

-Tengo un pene.

-…

-…

-¿Qué?...

-Naci intersexual. Desde muy pequeña me han dado unas pastillas porque mi cuerpo no produce…

-Espera, espera, espera… ya tuvimos sexo, te vi desnuda y no tenías ningún pene.

-Oh, cierto… entonces olvida todo lo que dije. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Bésame.

-Te beso.

Y se besaron… y por la ventana la lluvia, que no había mencionado, comenzaba a cesar, mostrando los rayos de sol de lo que sería una nueva era para el Jori… o repetir una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez lo mismo… pero esta vez… con pene y uno que otro embarazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

_¡Fuck you, People!_

Comenten, comentar es amar y yo los amo. ¡Mentira! Ni siquiera los conozco, pero los aprecio y les deseo a todos un excelente fin de semana ;)

¡Paz! lml


End file.
